


There's No Place

by nijijin



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijijin/pseuds/nijijin
Summary: Reed and T'Pol's secret sessions. (09/24/2002)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: After "Deeper Fate" many readers asked for more background on the Reed and T'Pol secret sessions. Don't have to read the first story to read this one.  


* * *

Captain Jonathan Archer looked down at Sub Commander T'Pol with a combination of shock, awe and appreciation. The Vulcan had just made what was best described as a passionate plea to Starfleet on behalf of Enterprise and her crew. Although T'Pol would be loathe describing her speech with such a human emotion. Nonetheless, it was clear to everyone on the bridge that her diatribe was incredibly out of character for the Science Officer. No one understood this more than T'Pol herself.

She looked up into her Captain's face without expression. Archer's in turn still danced with a myriad of emotions. Her slightly disdainful lift of an eyebrow kept him from letting those feelings jumble out at her in such a public place. He wanted to grab her, kiss her, fall to her feet and express his undying gratitude for saying what none of the humans were allowed to...well except apparently for Trip. For Archer's self-control T'Pol was grateful. For her own lack of it T'Pol was confused...slightly unsettled...and yet...supremely satisfied.

Blinking away from her Superior Officer, the Vulcan looked for a moment down to the solid deck of Enterprise. She tried to imagine being somewhere else but couldn't. Her hand twitched as she came to understand what another had been telling her for quite some time. Slowly T'Pol turned in the direction of the tactical station. She lifted her head slowly somehow knowing he was watching...waiting.

Just as she had with Archer, T'Pol looked into Lieutenant Reed's face without expression. The Vulcan wouldn't describe her reaction to the young man's brutally beaten face as an emotion but rather an intense observation. Lacerations, bruises and swellings covered Malcolm's face, but what caught the Vulcan's attention most were his gray blue eyes. They expressed to her, and only her, what she thought might be in terms of human emotion a welcoming joy...and pride. She was surprised to find herself strangely pleased by this man's countenance. Unconsciously, T'Pol raised her chin as if to express her own pride at flying in the face of her people. Though painful, Malcolm gave her a rare 100-kilowatt grin.

The exchange wasn't subtle and every crewmember on the bridge witnessed the tender exchange between the Sub-Commander and the Armory Officer. Luckily, the group consisted of the Bridge Crew and Doctor Phlox...their friends and lovers. Gossip and speculation would be confined to them alone.

Archer and Tucker looked between the two before glancing at each other with surprise and maybe just a bit of jealousy. Both of Malcolm's lovers knew that during the Englishman's long recovery after the fiasco on Xlaysia T'Pol became an unlikely but close friend. Trip had seen them on occasion talking about ancient history, nothing notable. But then visits to each other became more covert. Each secretly coming to the other in private quarters or talking intimately in the Officers' Lounge at odd hours.

Hoshi and Travis, the more outgoing of this circle of friends, didn't hesitate to ask the Armory Officer or the Sub-Commander what they did together. Both hemmed and hawed or called upon duty to circumvent actually answering the Ensigns' inquiries. To this day it was still a mystery. But whatever they did, Malcolm came away from their moments relaxed and at peace, T'Pol seemed more pleasant, open and almost inviting.

Whatever Malcolm and T'Pol were communicating to each other stopped abruptly as Captain Archer coughed their silent spell away. T'Pol broke eye contact with Malcolm and quietly returned to her duty station, as Jon continued.

"Well people...I want to commend all of you on a job well done. Whatever happens...it's been an honor and pleasure to serve with you. I couldn't have asked for a better crew."

His proud eyes rested for a moment on each person lingering longest on Trip and Malcolm. Clearly something more akin to devotion and love was expressed in his gaze.

"Now...since my assumption is that this mission will continue...I suggest we return to our duties. Mr. Reed, will you able to handle the bridge?"

It was a subtle way of asking "are you alright" without embarrassing the younger man.

Malcolm looked up at Jon and glanced to Trip as well. Both men returned his gaze with deep scrutiny. After Jon's return, much to the relief of both Trip and Malcolm, events moved quickly, allowing little time for the lovers to check on each other. There was still a great deal to do and Malcolm didn't want to alarm either of them.

"Yes, Sir. Not a problem. I'm fine."

Jon's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Catching a movement nearby, he glanced over to see Trip crossing his arms over his chest with equal disbelief. Both men made it abundantly clear that they weren't about to take his "I'm fine" crap. Malcolm swallowed with some difficulty and continued trying to reassure.

"Really, Dr. Phlox has already taken a look. It seems worse than it is, Sir."

The Brit tried to smile cheerily. Jon frowned and turned towards the Doctor who smiled enigmatically.

"I have everything under control Captain," replied the small alien.

Against his better judgment, Jon relented.

"T'Pol...Commander...my Ready Room. Lieutenant Reed you have the Bridge."

While Trip was ready to protest, Jon had already given him "the look" for his earlier outburst. The Commander wisely kept quiet and followed T'Pol and the Captain into the Ready Room for debriefing.

As soon as the Ready Room door swished shut behind the trio, Malcolm abruptly leaned forward and gripped his station for support. Dr. Phlox was quickly at the Armory Officer's side hypospray in hand.

"Ensign Sato, would you kindly advise the Sickbay Team to stand ready for Mr. Reed's return?"


	2. Chapter 1

"Trip! I swear I'm going to so kick his ass!"

"Well Jon that's kinda how he ended up in Sickbay again isn't it?"

"You know...I haven't decided if I'm going to kick _your_ ass."

Jon threw his best friend a threatening glare. Trip only smirked not looking back at his lover as they both strode purposefully towards Sickbay.

Neither Jon nor Malcolm had changed much since the three became lovers about a month ago. One obstinately insisting he was "fine" while the other stubbornly mothered him. Since Trip thought of himself as the level-headed sensible partner he felt resigned to his fate as peacemaker and negotiator between these forces of nature. This time even Trip wasn't sure his diplomatic skill could save the Brit.

* * *

Jon's temper simmered just underneath the surface after stepping back on to the bridge and listening to Travis' uncomfortable explanation for Malcolm's absence. Trip recognized the steely glint in those darkening golden green eyes. And he was definitely relieved at not being the recipient of the lecture to come when he heard Jon almost hiss.

"Accompany me to Sickbay Commander Tucker."

"Aye Captain."

Once in the turbolift, Trip nervously attempted to diffuse their lover.

"Jon...you know he was only..."

"DON'T! Don't you dare defend him! He out and out lied to his Commanding Officer. You know perfectly well that's insubordination, Commander."

"Ah don't know, Sir. Perhaps the Lieutenant felt that it was in the best interest of Enterprise and her crew if the Captain and Commander weren't distracted by personal concerns during this tense time. What he decided to do could easily be construed as a strategic tactical maneuver for safety reasons.

Jon looked crossly over at Trip. The man was frighteningly logical at times. He continued to eye his best friend, waiting for further clarification.

"To mah mind this incident appears to be more of a conspiracy anyway. It seems to me that Dr. Phlox may have been Mr. Reed's accomplice. Of course, we won't know for sure until a security team interrogates them both. Or did ya plan on doin it yerself?" Trip casually crossed his arms as he leaned against the turbolift wall. His expression all but said "insubordination...do you know how ridiculous that sounds." Jon relented and released an exasperated sigh before copying Trip's stance.

"Trip...he just...it makes me so...I just wanna grab him..." Jon struggled with his frustration while making strangling motions with his hands.

"and kiss him silly? Make him so hard that he loses that precious control of his and screams in ecstasy for us?" Trip grinned and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Jon smirked at the image, "Yeah, well that too. No...I just wanna shake some sense into him. Get him to realize he isn't invincible. That he doesn't have to protect us from everything 24/7. It's frustrating and well just a bit frightening."

Trip considered for a moment before replying. Frightening wasn't the half of it. After sending Malcolm like a lamb to slaughter to be brutally beaten the Commander now understood all too well how Jon could slip down that slope into darker thoughts of guilt, self- loathing and utter terror. The only difference was this time they knew exactly what was going to happen because the plan called for someone to be tortured. Trip had blithely sent their lover to endure tremendous pain.

"Trip?" Jon asked with concern as his strong hand stroked lightly along the Chief Engineer's arm.

"Hmmmm? Sorry...Ah didn't mean to space out." Trip came back to the present and squeezed Jon's caressing hand reassuringly.

"Commander, are _you_ okay?" Jon frowned hoping not to hear his other lover say "fine".

"Captain, Ah really am just fi...okay. Jon, come on, cut Mal some slack. He knows he isn't invincible, but more importantly he knows none of are either. He was incredible...doing whatever it would take to get you back to us, to keep us safe. No matter how much he still hurt..."

"What...what did you just say?"

"Oh shit."

"Are you telling me all these weeks, Malcolm has still been in pain?"

As the turbolift door opened Jon stormed out.

"Trip, I swear I'm going to so kick his ass!"

Trip rubbed his forehead in vain and followed his lover to Sickbay.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't lost on Jon and Trip how often they hesitantly stepped up to the Sickbay doors. Hell...over the last months it seemed to be just another part of their regular routine. Report to the Bridge...get Malcolm to Sickbay...work on the warp core...pray for Malcolm in Sickbay...try to eat...keep vigil over Malcolm in Sickbay...hope for some sleep...thank God Malcolm is waking up in Sickbay.

This time Trip wanted to prevent Jon from going ballistic at Malcolm in Sickbay. As they reached the doors Tucker grabbed Archer to a halt.

"Jon...wait," Trip shook his head to forestall his lover's protest, "you going in there temper all a blazin isn't gonna do you or Mal any good and you know it."

Jon yanked away from Trip and settled his hand on his hips petulantly. He didn't look up at his best friend, but continued to listen.

"So maybe he hasn't said anything about how he's feelin. Since it hasn't affected his ability to perform his duties then it really isn't your business, correct? And before you jump on me about not mentioning it, I didn't guess something was wrong until just before all hell broke loose. When I confronted him, Mal had already gone to the Doc about it."

Trip sighed with a little relief when Jon looked up at him with questioning confusion.

"Then why hasn't Phlox come and told me about it?"

The Chief Engineer cautiously continued, "Well, there still is the small matter of doctor patient privilege, Jon."

"Trip...it scares the hell outta me when you get even more logical than T'Pol."

Trip grinned and pressed his advantage.

"He's a Starfleet Officer, Captain and a damn good one. He gave us an opportunity to get you back...to be together for a while longer. Ah plan to take every advantage of the chance he's given us. No questions asked...no lectures given. Ah assume you'll want to do the same."

Jon looked into Trip's glittering pale blue eyes. The Southerner's lips offered a challenging tease. Both worked to chip away at the older man's angry resolve to get Malcolm to obey. Being together...taking advantage of Trip and Malcolm...hell yes he wanted that too.

What they've been to each other for the past few months was extraordinary. Slowly each lover revealed unique and precious pieces of themselves. Every new bit was greedily held close to the heart. Stored away for a later time when that pleasurable knowledge could be fondly remembered again and again.

To Jon's delight even after having been Trip's best friend for years, he constantly learned something new about the Southerner. Many of those discoveries involved Trip's intensely responsive body. Finding out a nip here made him goose bump or a lick there made the young blonde babble incoherently was priceless to Jon and Malcolm. Both men could spend hours mapping out every each of Trip's gorgeous form.

Malcolm was a challenge for both Trip and Jon. Naturally reticent in public, it became a playful game to find out what made the Armory Officer tick. Their best revelation so far was that the Brit most certainly was far from shy in bed. Malcolm was an inventive and brash lover. Simple everday items had a whole different image after Malcolm's demonstration of their _other_ mind blowing uses.

Jon proved to be the most surprising of the three. While he surely was the "bigger than life" Captain on the bridge and the "easy going" friend off duty. Trip and Malcolm were surprised and charmed by the older man's sense of silliness and general goofiness. He often could get Malcolm on a laughing jag of epic proportion with the oddest quips. Both loved too, how Jon seemed to be the most reserved of the three in their bed. It was their secret goal to get him to blush from head to toe every time they were making love.

Jon couldn't love any two people more than he loved Trip and Malcolm. What amazed and profoundly humbled him was that there was no doubt they felt the same way. Trip was right...it would do more good to simply let Malcolm know how much he meant to them...how loved he was.

"All right, Commander...against my better judgement...no questions asked...no lectures given."

Trip smiled happily as he leaned in and gave Jon a quick rewarding peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Captain, you know how much it'll mean to Mal. Now mind you, Ah'm not saying we shouldn't make a comment, but maybe it'd be best to use mah approach. Ah'm a little more levelheaded and sensible than you when it comes to these kinds of situations."

Jon raised his eyebrows skeptically at the Chief Engineer. Trip chose to ignore the gesture and continued to ramble.

"Why don't you just let me say something at the right time, a hint sorta. Ah'll very diplomatically let him know that he can come to us, when he's in trouble. Very easy, calm and gentle." Trip whispered and soothed.

Jon shook his head and opened the Sickbay doors. He waved Ambassador Tucker in ahead of himself. Both men looked around the room before hearing Dr. Phlox in the area of his animal menagerie. As they approached the Denobulan looked up from he's feeding regime and smiled pleasantly.

"Ah...Captain...Commander...Mr. Reed and I were expecting you."

"Doctor...we're a little concerned about what happened on the Bridge. You and Malcolm assured me that he was fine, when in fact he was not. Ensign Mayweather explained what happened after we left the bridge. I don't particularly care for my crewmembers lying to me, Doctor."

"Yes, I do apologize for the small deception. Although badly beaten the Lieutenant did so desperately want to see you for himself, Captain. Since he already was under my care, I felt there was no harm in letting Mr. Reed see that everyone was indeed "fine". He did promise to promptly return to Sickbay to complete his treatment and kept his word."

"And is his treatment completed now? What's this about still having been in pain from before? How is Malcolm? Where is he?"

Jon and Trip bombarded the good Doctor with their anxious questions.

"Gentleman, please believe me when I say Mr. Reed is just fine, really. It's true that the Lieutenant hasn't been feeling up to par since Xlaysia, but he did come to me of his own accord. Several scans revealed a hairline fracture in the dislocated shoulder and a cracked rib that had not healed properly. Why these were not revealed in earlier work ups is difficult to say. They may have been hidden by swollen, tense muscle. They may have occurred at a later time, as these areas were weak and susceptible to further injury. In any case, Mr. Reed was already scheduled to receive additional treatment when you disappeared, Captain and the ship was boarded. Against my recommendations the Lieutenant performed his part of the escape plan and several well-placed blows by the Suliban aggravated his still damaged rib and shoulder. After the interrogation my team took care of most of the Lieutenant's injuries. We were about to repair the rib and shoulder damage when you returned and the rest, as the human saying goes, is history. If I'm not mistaken, Mr. Reed is probably at this minute climbing out of his biobed attempting to get dressed."

To the surprise of both the Doctor and Jon, Trip instantly became enraged and stalked off in the direction of the privacy curtain and Malcolm's by now, personal biobed.

"GOD DAMMIT, MALCOLM! WHAT THE HELL DO YA THINK YER DOIN? WHEN ARE YOU GONNA STOP BEING SUCH A STUBBORN SON OF A BITCH AND STAY IN FUCKING BED?! GET YER ASS BACK IN THERE!"

An equally enraged British accent replied.

"TRIP! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT? COMMANDER! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO COME IN HERE..."

Jon's eyes slipped closed hanging his head as the full blown battle continued. So much for Trip's level headedness and diplomatic skill. Dr. Phlox's brows knitted in bewildered confusion.

"Was there something you wanted to say Doctor?"

"Um...well...yes...actually Malcolm was dressing because I gave my approval to allow him to rest in quarters. I was about to suggest that he likely was struggling and that maybe one or both of you would care to assist him and escort him safely to bed."

"Oh boy."

* * *

As best he could, Malcolm stalked off to the turbolift. He had never been so humiliated and furious in his entire life. How could they think to order him about without even a how do you do? He knew perfectly well that Jon and Trip were behind him keeping out of his way even though they very much wanted to help him. The little twinges of pain the Doctor said he'd feel for the next few days were telling him he should accept his lovers' assistance. But he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. How dare they think he was a possession, a child, whatever. Their reaction was the whole reason why he didn't tell them how he was feeling and why he lied on the Bridge.

When the turbolift opened Malcolm stepped in and though slightly unbalanced turned abruptly blocking Jon and Trip's entrance. Both looked at the smaller man with remorse.

"I...I think it best for me to return to my quarters...alone. You do know, I _am_ perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Malcolm meant for it to sound sharp.

"Mal...really Ah'm sorry...it's just that we were worried and when it sounded like you weren't..."

"Weren't what, Trip? Doing exactly what you and Jon think I should or shouldn't be doing? You decided to make me? I can make my own decisions Commander, I've been doing it for some time now."

"Mr. Reed, that's really unfair and uncalled for."

"Quite true Captain, ironically quite true. Now, before I say or do anything else unfair and uncalled for good night gentleman."

With that the turbolift door slid shut. Leaving Trip to rest his forehead on Jon's shoulder in defeat.


	4. Chapter 4

She waited for a reasonable amount of time to pass after Captain Archer left her quarters before getting up from the bed, pulling on a robe and stepping out into the hall. Finding her focus she moved in the direction of _his_ quarters. Letting his door chirp several times, she wasn't really surprised when there was no answer. Tonight she knew where he would be waiting for her. She turned and silently made her way to the other place they would often meet.

Once the door to the Officers' Observation Lounge closed behind her, she immediately searched their usual couch for his dark head looking out at the streaking stars. As anticipated he was there. Silently she moved towards him. He continued to gaze out into space as she stepped around their sofa and gently lowered herself next to him. As was their custom he sprawled out as she tucked her knees to her chest. For a time neither felt a need to converse. T'Pol did however allow herself to ever so slightly lean in and press her shoulder into Malcolm's. Neither took notice of their hands brushing against each other on the couch. Both were calmed by the now familiar gestures.

After looking out at the stars and listening to each other breath awhile longer, Malcolm finally looked at the Vulcan out of the corner of his gray blue eyes. Without turning towards her he spoke.

"Well Dorothy...I must say you were brilliant...surprising...but absolutely bloody brilliant. I was...most pleased. However, if you don't mind my asking, what possessed you to say those things to your Superiors?"

T'Pol raised her chin defiantly. Malcolm was asking her to explain her rather illogical behavior. But along with the query, he asked if she minded his question. On Vulcan no such solicitous offer would have been made. It was a hallmark of their relationship that she had come to appreciate. For now, she intended to invoke the right to privacy that Malcolm offered. Just as his life mate Trip had once a long time ago.

"The wounds that I was aware of seem to be much improved. Of course...several of the injuries were not known to me. If you do not mind my asking, what possessed you to _not_ mention them?"

Dark brown eyes under an arched brow turned to face gray blue eyes under an equally arched brow. Malcolm finally slipped into an easy smirk before giving the Vulcan a rare full grin.

"TouchÃ© Dorothy, TouchÃ©."


End file.
